parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Piglet - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Tigger - Dilbert *Owl - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Rabbit - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Eeyore - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Gopher - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Kanga - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Roo - Caillou *Christopher Robin - Arthur Read (Arthur) Scenes *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 1 - Our Story Begins (S.D. Kluger) *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 2 - S.D. Kluger's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 4 - S.D. Kluger Visits Arthur *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 6 - Lunch as Jafar's/S.D. Kluger Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 7 - S.D. Kluger and Quasimodo Meet Doc *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 9 - Doc Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE MAILMAN" *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 10 - S.D. Kluger Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 12 - S.D. Kluger Visits Jimmy Neutron *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 13 - Tea Time with Quasimodo *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 14 - S.D. Kluger Meets Dilbert (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 15 - S.D. Kluger Meets Dilbert (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 19 - The Hero Party/Jimmy Neutron Gives His House to Quasimodo *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 21 - Jafar's Meeting *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Dilbert Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 23 - Jafar Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 24 - Office Workers Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 25 - Dilbert Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 26 - Dilbert Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of S.D. Kluger Part 28 - End Credits Gallery SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Winnie the Pooh Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Piglet Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Tigger Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Owl Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Rabbit Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Eeyore Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc as Gopher Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Kanga Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Roo B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs